


Shameless

by Nyxiee



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Hot, Ice Play, Massage, NSFW, Oral Sex, Post-Calamity, Shameless Smut, Smut, Summer, Vaginal Sex, Zelink Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 09:45:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12603820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxiee/pseuds/Nyxiee
Summary: Link is always jumping at the chance to help his charge, and always going above and beyond to get the job done well and proper.





	Shameless

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, completely unrelated to _What Blooms In Spring_ , I had the urge to write some Zelink smut because lately I've been shamelessly indulging in a lot of it from some amazing writers on Tumblr and Archive of Our Own, and had a burst of inspiration. May not be as good as some other stuff out there, but this is the kind of smut I can write easily, so let's see how this turns out, shall we?
> 
> I hope you enjoy, fellow Zelink pervs~ 
> 
> This work was inspired by:   
> honestground @Tumblr/ArchiveofOurOwn   
> PearLynn @ArchiveofOurOwn,
> 
> Forever inspired by ♥  
> LenBarboza (AquaSpirits) @ DeviantArt, Tumblr, Patreon, Facebook

### Shameless

"Mmm… Ah!... Ouch!"

Slowly rolling her head from side to side, Princess Zelda stretched her aching neck and back muscles as she sat at the desk in the loft of Link's Hateno home. Hours of indulging in studying since breakfast had seen her body begin to strain from lack of movement. Placing the quill back in the inkwell, she took a deep breath and stood from her chair. It was time for a break.

A repetitive and dull thump coming from outside caught her attention just as she began to wonder where Link was. Walking over to the window opposite the desk, she peered out looking for the source of the noise. Lo and behold, there he was; chopping wood, shirtless and body glistening with a light sheen of sweat in the mid-summer sun. Try as she might, she couldn't tear her eyes away and continued to shamelessly stare at her knight.

She felt that familiar heat creep down from her cheeks to her neck, all the way down to where it pooled in her lower tummy. Subconsciously, she pressed her thighs together and squirmed, biting her lip as she watched Link's muscles and cords flex and tighten with each swing of his axe.

"…It's suddenly very warm in here." She murmured to herself as she tugged at the top of her cropped light summer dress. The movement caused a muscle spasm in her shoulder. Then an idea popped into her brilliant mind. She unlatched the window and swung it completely open, the warm air that billowed in not helping her already heated state.

"Oh, Sir Kniii-iiight!" She called out in a playful tone. She watched as Link immediately stopped and turned to face her, a small smile playing at his lips as he placed the axe over his shoulder and sauntered over to the window. He shielded his eyes from the sun as he looked up to her.

"Yes, my Princess?" A smile never faltering as he responded in an equally playful tone.

Zelda giggled softly, pleased that he was playing along. Often, they would play out their respective roles with exaggeration for a bit of fun and amusement and now seemed appropriate enough for such fun. Zelda cleared her throat as she continued.

"It seems my extracurricular morning activities of study have left me in a state of discomfort, and I hastily require your noble services." She said with a hint of mirth, watching as his smile turned to a smirk and his brilliant blue eyes sparkled with a hint of mischief. "But do fetch yourself some refreshment before joining me, you look rather parched."

"Indeed I am, Princess. I'll join you shortly." To exaggerate further, he fluently bowed to her. She refrained from giggling too loudly as she closed the windows. How could they possibly return to castle life without finding this kind of regal act amusing?

Zelda listened as Link made his way inside, opening the hatch to the basement beneath the stairs where a cool room had been built to store ice and food. As she waited, she reached for the front of her dress, tugging at the strings that held the garment in place. It loosened, and she let it slide down her body to pool at her feet. Her brassiere joined the dress soon after. Undressing was interrupted as the sound of Link making his way up the stairs distracted her.

She looked over her shoulder and smiled coyly at him as he stood at the top of the stairs, holding a cup of water and a small wooden bowl of food, she assumed. He was somewhat dazed and flushed as his wild eyes raked over her form hungrily. His gaze did things to her every time, resulting in her squirming more; especially since he didn't bother to put his tunic back on. _Goddesses…_

Zelda quickly regained her equilibrium. "It seems I… forgot to take a short break this morning whilst in the midst of study."

At this, Link's brow furrowed. He had repeatedly told her to take breaks often.

She smiled sheepishly; her back still turned to him and continued to feign innocence. "As a result, my poor neck and shoulders ache terribly." Her voice dripped with extra sweetness, knowing just how sympathetic and caring he is.

His face softens, and just like that, she's forgiven.

"Surely you would know how to fix such problems, dear knight?" She said as she sent him a wink.

Link smirked devilishly as he placed the cup and bowl on the desk, then casually strolling to her; reaching for a spare hairband on his dresser on the way. Stopping mere inches from her, he gently gathered her golden tresses in his hands and deftly pulled her hair up into a ponytail. He moved in closer, her bare back now flushed against his chest.

Warm hands lightly ghosted up her arms to her shoulders as he leaned in closer to her elongated ear, murmuring warmly. "Right here?"

He applied gentle pressure with his thumbs to her shoulder blades, and Zelda let out a deep pleasured sigh.

"Mhm!"

Link worked his nimble fingers from her back to the top of her shoulders, eventually working at the tenseness in her neck as she sighed and whimpered softly under his multi-talented hands until every ache was gone.

With a well-placed open-mouth kiss at her pulse point beneath her ear, he murmured. "Anywhere else?"

Zelda's response was a soft mewl and a tremble as his hands rested on her curvaceous hips, rubbing in small soothing circles. Link silently chuckled at her response as his hands began to slowly glide their way up her stomach. Her breath hitched in her throat when he reached the underside of her breasts. He turned his face to nuzzle against her neck, admiring the soft pink hue gracing her cheeks and the tips of her ears as one hand ventured back down, boldly slipping into her panties and cupping her heated mound, making Zelda jerk her hips on instinct and gasp out his name.

Zelda shamelessly rolled her hips forward, grinding against his palm as she sought out the blissful friction he could provide, but he would move his hand just so to prevent her. She grumbled. "How cruel can you be? Ah!"

Link sunk his teeth onto the tip of her ear, making her tremble once again as he withdrew his hand from her panties. He gripped the front of the flimsy garment on both hands, and with little effort, efficiently tore it in half. Zelda was a little stunned as she looked down at what was left of her panties.

"Since when did you become so imprudent?!" Zelda admonished, but Link simply smirked back defiantly.

"You're looking a little over-heated Princess."

She let out a high pitched squeak as he instantly scooped her up in his arms bridal style and carried her to the bed, placing her down onto it unceremoniously. Before she could rattle off a protest, he leaned down over her, his lips eagerly descending onto her own. Searing, open-mouth kisses and mingled heated breath sent Zelda into an intoxicating daze as she let the world slip away around her. Too soon, Link pulled away and stood up straight as he let his eyes roam over her form once again.

"Yeah, definitely overheated. Let me fix this, Princess." He said as he turned and went to grab the wooden bowl he had left on the table. He picked something from it and plopped it into his mouth as he walked back to the bed, where a somewhat pliant, but impatient Zelda still lay.

"This game isn't fun anymore Link." Zelda huffed, clearly worked up and frustrated from being teased so wonderfully.

"You're wrong." He mumbled out, with something still in his mouth. "The fun is just about to start."

Again he leaned down to lock their lips, but something was different. Zelda audibly gasped as she felt him push something hard, wet and cold against her lips with his own. _Ice shards!_

It was sensory overdrive. The cold shard melted between them as their mouths mingled. The mixture of humid breath, swollen lips, and the salty taste of perspiration on his lips added to the already very heady concoction that drove Zelda's desire to dangerous levels. When the shard melted, he pulled back slightly to see a droplet of water trickle from her chin and down her throat. He watched as it came to a stop at the base of her neck. He couldn't resist; he leaned down and lapped it up, dragging his tongue across her soft skin, leaving her breathless.

He reached for another shard as Zelda looked at him incredulously. "More?"

He nodded affirmatively. "More."

He placed the ice between his lips and descended upon her again. His hands caressed her breasts, thumbs circling her peaked nipples as he placed the ice at her collarbone. She yelped in surprise and writhed beneath him as he slowly dragged the shard across her heated flesh. He moved tantalizingly slow, leaving a watery trail in his wake as he moved the shard down the centre of her chest while his hands continued to tease at her sensitive mounds. At this point, Zelda was squirming and shuddering, panting softly with the anticipation of Link's movements.

Cupping the side of her breast, he manoeuvred the cold shard up the inner slope, until it met her hardened peak where he made slow circles.

Zelda jolted. "Ah! L-Link that's-!" She looked down and saw him smirking like a deviant whilst holding the shard between his teeth. "S-So…" Her words faltered as she stared at him through half-lidded eyes, hands reaching down to entangle themselves into his dirty blonde hair as he moved to repeat the action to her other breast.

Link came back to the center of her chest and continued with his journey _downward_. He moved the shard across her stomach, circling and dipping it briefly against her navel. Zelda quivered as he placed his hands on her hips, splaying them wide and holding her firmly while situating himself between her thighs. He had an odd fascination with her hips and thighs that she couldn't quite figure out.

The shard was dipped lower, just above her mound and Zelda's breath hitched in her throat as her body trembled. She let out a shuddered breath as Link moved the nearly melted shard lower.

Intense coldness met with an equally intense liquid heat at the apex of her thighs as Link pressed the last remnants of the shard against her warm folds with his tongue, letting it melt away completely. She felt the cold droplets slowly drip down to her entrance, but they were quickly lapped up by him, making Zelda's back arch as her hips rose from the bed. His tongue was cold from the ice, making it feel all the more intense as he kissed and licked at her core fervently. He slipped a skilled middle digit into her, curling it at just the right angle until he hit that spot as his tongue worked the tiny pearl of nerves above it with zealous rhythm. Zelda keened.

" _Link! Ah! D-Don't stop..!_ "

She was stunned at how close she was so soon, the slow build-up of his teasing rendering her an utter mess of desire before his eyes. She peered down at her knight and nearly combusted from the sight between her thighs. Link was gazing at her with a carnal intensity as his mouth continued to lavish her ravenously. It was just so _erotic_. Her body tensed and her back arched as she threw her head back in pure rapture as she finally came undone, the force of her orgasm making her unabashedly grind against Link's mouth, crying out his name in rhapsody.

Zelda panted softly as she watched Link give her quivering centre a final kiss before pulling his mouth away, a thin string of saliva mixed with her essence being the only thing that kept him connected to her.

He crawled up to meet with her lips as she slowly sat up, wrapping his arm around her waist as her arms wrapped around his neck. Link groaned against her mouth as one of her hands snaked its way rather boldly down his chest, stomach and straight to the aching bulge in his trousers.

Zelda broke away from the kiss as she tugged at his waistband while she lightly traced his lips with her index finger. "I want these off."

With a surprisingly bashful smile, considering what he had just done, he turned his legs off the bed and proceeded to do as she requested. "As you wish Princess."

When the item of clothing was on the floor beside his discarded boots, Link reached for Zelda's hips and guided her to straddle his lap.

"Interesting position of choice Link." She crooned as she placed soft kisses along his jaw. She felt him stifle a groan as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love when you're on top." He muttered in a strained husky tone as she gently rocked her hips against him, his hardened length meeting the soft heat of her folds.

"I'm aware, my dear knight." She breathed against his ear as she reached down between them, gripping his member and guiding him to her entrance before lowering herself onto him completely, stretching to accommodate him. They both let out shuddered moans and held each other tightly at the sensation of being connected.

It started as a gentle rolling and rocking of her hips, but before long, Zelda was brazenly grinding on his lap as Link thrust his hips upwards to meet each of her movements with precision. Their eyes would occasionally lock before fluttering closed again, losing themselves to nothing but feeling their bodies together and the in sync beating of their hearts.

Zelda would mewl every time Link squeezed her hips and backside while kissing, nipping and sometimes biting at her collarbone and shoulders. Link would moan loudly each time Zelda clawed at his back with her nails, or bite down hard on one of his elongated ears as she moved against him ardently.

"L-Link! I... I'm..!" She desperately tried to cry out as her inner walls began to tighten around him.

"Yes Zelda… C-Come for me!" He encouraged as he thrust up into her harder, staring at her through half-lidded eyes as he enjoyed the look of pure euphoria on her face. It was riveting.

"Ahh! _Link!_ "

Once again she came undone, the intense feeling taking her to the blissful highs that only he could bring her to. Her inner walls clenched deliciously around him, drawing out a low growl of primal desire from Link. He gripped her body tightly as she drew out his own climax abruptly.

"Shit! Zelda! _Aah Zelda!_ " He frantically groaned out as he held her down hard against him, spilling himself into her with a force that even shocked him.

When they both came down from their orgasmic highs, Zelda slouched lazily against him, panting softly with him. Link tenderly wrapped his arms around her and spun them further onto the bed until she lay beneath him, his face pleasantly content with nestling between her breasts.

"You're so lecherous." She huffed out softly as she toyed with a lock of his hair.

"And _you're_ so delectable." Kissing her cleavage to emphasize his point.

"Animalistic."

"Wanton."

"Insatiable."

" _…beautiful._ " He said softly as his brilliant blue eyes locked with her viridian.

She flushed a soft pink hue and pulled him closer, mumbling against his lips before kissing him. "Yours."

"Mine."


End file.
